Mirenko Kurohana
Mirenko Kurohana (Kurohana Mirenko, ''美蓮幸黒花) '' Background Mirenko was born in the Hidden Cloud Village. She was a noticably talented child in Genjutsu. She still enjoys illusions and things that decieve the eyes. She was surprised when she came home one day to find her parents laying in their own blood. She ran away crying to anyone who would listen, but no one would. So, she packed her things and left the village and traveled as a Chuunin. She eventually came across a small country called the Country of Rivers. She found a large hide-away with a large boulder in front of it, it is the Akatsuki Hideout. She sees the seal, it's one she's seen before on missions, but without a team, there's no one to tear the other seals. She tried and tried, but the boulder wouldn't break. All of the sudden, strong arms pried her from the boulder and cut her across the back. Hidan. She hurried to a battle stance. Her back was burning badly, it was hard to fight, but she still gave it her all. Hidan went to Curse Mode, and nearly killed her, but hung on to her last thread of life. She began to slip into unconscieness. She later woke in a dim room on a bed, with two shadowy figures hovering over her. One young, the other older and wearing a mask. She could feel the sting of new stitches on her legs and arms. The masked one turned and began argueing with someone she couldn't see behind him. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down by the excruciating pain in her back. She was able look down and see the large area of her torso that was in wrappings. She became frantic. Once she had the strength to speak, she blurted out the normal questions "Where am I?" "What happened?" "Who are you?" and things along those lines. The younger of the men brought her cup of something. Scared that it was poison, she help it to the light and examined it. "It's water, you need it." he responed, the first response she'd gotten from them the entire time. She took a sip, it was cold and felt so good. "I'm Sasori, and that is Kakuzu," the young man told her "The man who attacled you was Hidan, he's only trying to protect us," the older man said. Their voices were somehow soothing, it helped to hear someone's voice. "You're at the Akatsuki Hideout," a short man with long hair walked in the room and matched to the voice. She had only heard about the Akatsuki in stories, and they weren't good. "Why are you helping me, a young chuunin of no service to a group of S-rank Criminals?" she asked. "It's your talent we're after. You have great use to us," the shorter one said. She looked to Hidan, and saw how bloody he was. "Did I really do all of that?" she asked them in disbelief. "Not all, but some," Sasori responded. "Can you walk?" asked the short one. "Don't ask her, Deidara. It'll only tempt her to, even though she might not be ready," Sasori quickly gave a rebutal. Deidara was his name. Deidara. She loved it. "No, I think I can," she responded. She tried to walk, and could. She had to hide the pain she was going through, or Sasori may have made her lay back down. She walked to Deidara. She finally saw his face. She couldn't hide the thoughts in her head. "So, beautiful," she thought. She joined the Akatsuki, but didn't have a partner. She was a under-study for when peoples' partners couldn't go on mission. Personality Mirenko is an overall nice girl. She tries to be as helpful as posible and usually refrains from speaking. She isn't like the other people who see their parents dead. She doesn't hide and sulk or think she's better than everyone. In a nutshell, she's quiet, kind, intellegent, and casual. Appearance Mirenko has black hair that is pulled into a single bun on top of her head. She two pieces of hair on the side of her face, like Haku, with straight bangs in between. Her eyes are dark violet and large. She wears a dress exactly like Temari's in part one, but in black. She wears fingerless gloves and wrappings on her calves with parts of black wrapping, like Sasuke's. Her shoes are normal. She wears a Cloud headband with a line to show her defection. Her figure is similar to Hinata's. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT